


Wingburst

by 4Kennedy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara encourages Kendra to release her inner goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingburst

**Author's Note:**

>  Prompt: wing kink. Fireworks 16: The (Totally Not) Annual femslash_today Porn Battle   
> Betaread by the amazing lanalucy, who also suggested the title.

Kendra bent forward slightly and put her hands on Sara’s shoulders. She rode the dildo between her thighs with fast motions and pleasured moans. Beneath Kendra lay Sara, gripping her hips, eyes glued to the toy as she watched it disappear and reappear.

  “Do it!“ Sara demanded breathlessly, pushing her hips upward. “Do it.“  

“Are you sure?“ Kendra continued to roll her hips, meeting Sara’s thrusts halfway. “Ray totally freaked when it happened the first time.“  

“I’m not Ray. So please don’t say his name ever again while we’re fucking.“ Sara put more force into her thrusts. She picked up speed too, as if trying to make a point. When they were both lost in their passion once more, Sara vocalized her desire again, “Spread your beautiful wings and come for me.“  

Kendra’s eyes were squeezed shut, fingers digging into Sara’s sweat-soaked skin. “Okay.“ She rolled her hips with more urgency as she neared her peak.   

“Let go,“ Sara encouraged her.  

With her head thrown back and her lips forming a silent o, Kendra released her inner goddess. Her wings burst from her back and spread widely.  

Sara watched in wonder and shuddered with pleasure. Her feet were pressed hard into the mattress so her thrusts would hold more leverage. “You’re so damn sexy.“ She drank in the enjoyment on Kendra’s face as she fucked herself on the strap-on.  

“So are you,“ Kendra replied, her fingertips gazing along Sara’s jawline for a moment. Her wings flapped involuntarily, control over her body slipping further and further away.  

Sara pushed herself up until she was able to sit. Her hands glided to Kendra’s breasts, while she licked and nipped at every piece of skin she could reach in this position.

  Kendra encircled them with her wings, building a cocoon around them. As the first waves of her orgasm rippled through her, Kendra pressed their foreheads together.   Sara knew the signal. She kept pumping the dildo into Kendra, one hand wandering down Kendra‘s body. She rubbed Kendra’s clit, adding some pressure.  

It didn’t take long for Kendra to come almost violently as her body shook and twitched. She held her breath for a couple of seconds only to release it in one long guttural moan. When Kendra reopened her eyes, she found Sara lying spent and limp beneath her. “Did you…did you come too?“  

“Yeah,“ Sara nodded with a smile. “I told ya I’m really into your wings.“  

Kendra chuckled. She flapped her wings a couple more times before she collapsed sated and happy onto Sara.  

The End


End file.
